Trim strips are applied to automotive and other products to improve appearance. Available trim strip material, and especially metallized strips simulating polished metal, are formed on relatively flimsy polyester backing strips that must be bonded to supporting bases and often covered with protective coatings. Often, trim strips are mounted with adhesives that delaminate after awhile so that the trim strips come loose. Positioning the trim strips within an injection mold cavity for the final product has failed because the temperatures, pressures, movements, and stresses that occur within the mold cavity dislodge or damage the trim strip and spoil the result.
My invention solves these problems with a two-step process that first combines the decorative trim strip with an extrusion and then uses the extrusion to position and protect the trim strip within an injection mold where the final product is formed. By properly selecting materials, the trim strip is effectively mounted in place with a secure bond that will not delaminate during the working life of the product. The process is also economical and efficient and leads to a better result at a lower cost.